


Christmas Dream

by GalaxiesandStars



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiesandStars/pseuds/GalaxiesandStars
Summary: It's Christmas time and Mina is surprised by Dracula's unusual request
Relationships: Dracula/Mina Harker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Christmas Dream

The snowflakes danced in the air as they gently fell to the ground. The streets were like a skating rink as Dracula saw the tow truck coming out for the 11th time because cars had collided into each other. Again. Dracula could see that the ice was treacherous so he couldn’t understand why humans would go so fast. He thought that most of the time, they lacked a brain and that they get something from the thrill.

Wearing a black sweater, trousers and thick socks, he was sitting in the bay window, waiting for Mina to come home. He thought her extremely brave for daring to go out in this weather. He should have gone with her, but she told him that she wouldn’t be long. That was an hour ago. She went out to get food for Christmas. Since both her and Dracula’s parents were deceased, they would be spending it together. He couldn’t remember his last Christmas as it had been so long. He was looking forward to rediscovering it again, especially with Mina. She didn’t know his true feelings for her, for he feared that he would scare her off. The time would come eventually, but he wanted to know more about her first. It had been 2 months since he disposed of Jonathan. He was the true monster.

The day he met Mina, Dracula was in hospital, visiting Renfield who had injured himself by banging his head on a iron sheet. As he made his way to see him, he saw Mina in the room opposite. Going to the window, he couldn’t believe what he saw. Her features all deformed, bloody, bruised. When he queried about it, a nurse confided in him that this was the third time in a week that she had been in. He felt the beast stir within him. He thought of what Jonathan would be like and it angered him more. After Jonathan ‘left’, Dracula helped Mina to recover. It was his duty as a gentleman to care for her, better than Jonathan ever could. A motorbike hum awoke him from his thoughts. She was back.

He leapt from the window and ran straight to the door. As he opened it, he was greeted by an arctic blast hitting him the face. Mina rushed inside with the shopping as quickly as she could. Once she had everything, Dracula promptly shut the door, keeping the cold.

**“Brrrr, it’s absolutely freezing out there.”**

Mina removed all her layers, whittling them down to a purple turtleneck, black skinny jeans and thick socks. Her hair was sticking up everywhere. Seeing herself in the mirror, and looking shocked, she headed upstairs to get a brush. Picking up the shopping bags, Dracula placed them in the kitchen and started to unpack them . He knew where everything was as Mina showed him when he first came to her. The creaking down the stairs signaled that she was ready. Walking into the kitchen, she was puzzled.

**“I took the opportunity to put the shopping away for you, Mina.”**

**“That’s very kind of you, Dracula.”**

**“Always my pleasure.”**

It may have been the light but Mina noticed that Dracula was sporting stubble. It made him look quite handsome indeed. She shook her head. She couldn’t have him even if she wanted to. The engagement between her and Jonathan had been forced for it was to save her from a destitute life. Looking back, she should have took her chances. She found Dracula to be everything Jonathan wasn’t. Kind, attentive, respectful. The age gap didn’t bother her. It was nice to have a friend for Jonathan had isolated her from life.

The house looked very festive. Dracula had never seen anything so colourful. Light banishing away the darkness of the cold. He thought it quite sweet. The kitchen had little reindeer bunting and mini Christmas trees throughout. He saw Mina getting ingredients out to bake. It was always entertaining to watch her cook. She made everything look so easy. By the labels on the packets, she was making gingerbread. Dracula’s favorite. It had been ages since he had it.

**“May I help you with baking, Mina?”**

Mina was slightly confused by the statement. Usually Dracula would lean by the fridge and watch her. Maybe he wanted to have a go.

**“Alright. But first you have to wash your hands.”**

Dracula headed straight to the bathroom. He thought it would be a nice bonding activity between them. Of course, he would take into account Mina’s personal boundaries and to not do anything to overstep them. After 5 minutes, Dracula came down and rolled up his sleeves, showing off his strong arms.

**“So, what would you like me to do?”**

There were many things Dracula could do for her, most of them she banished to the back of her head. She had to focus on the task ahead.

**“You could start by chopping the ginger, if you like.”**

**“Of course.”**

Pulling the drawer open, Dracula found the correct knife.

**“Have you handled one before?”**

**“No, but I have handled a sword. This is just a miniature version.”**

He gave her a toothy smile, prompting her to smile back. With Dracula doing his task, Mina got on with making the base mixture. From the corner of her eye, she could see that Dracula was quite fast at chopping. He brought the ginger over and placed them in the bowl. He caught her looking and smiled to himself. She had to concentrate otherwise the gingerbread would be a mess. As she added the bicarb of soda and folded the mixture, Dracula turned the oven to the right temperature. Pouring the mixture on the tray, the bowl was quite heavy for her to hold. However, she persevered and all of it was out. Dracula took the tray and put it in the oven.

**“I must admit, I was a little surprised when you said you wanted to bake with me.”**

**“Oh?”**

**“Jonathan doesn’t do any kind of bonding activity with me.”**

**“His loss. I’m enjoying it.”**

**“That’s good.”**

Dracula noticed that Mina had a bit of flour on her face. His thumb touched her cheek and brushed the white powder away.

**“Flour”**

**“Oh, right. Thank you.”**

Mina’s cheeks began to flush a little. Dracula loved it as it made her even more beautiful. He wouldn’t even dream of being forward with her. It was a gentle dance they were doing, taking their time to learn the steps and how to move as one. Once the timer went off, Mina took the fruits of her labour out of the oven. The smells brought back memories for Dracula. Sneaking into the kitchen when Cook wasn’t looking, just to have a piece of it. How it melted in the mouth. After waiting a while, she cut out a piece and handed it to Dracula.

**“I’m the guinea pig?”**

**“I suppose you are.”**

He placed the square into his mouth and used his tongue to melt it. It tasted just like Cook’s. He was so happy.

**“It’s gorgeous, Mina.”**

**“You helped as well.”**

**“True but you got the balance just right.”**

Mina smiled a little. It was nice to be appreciated by someone.

**“Is it alright if I can bake with you some of the time?”**

**“Of course.”**

While Mina headed upstairs to change from her flour-covered clothes. Dracula put his hand on his heart. For the first time, he could feel it beating. And it was all because of her. His Mina.


End file.
